Hada Madrina de Bodas
by Innactive Account 1344
Summary: Las hadas si no siguen su destino desaparecen, y si Ashlynn no sigue su destino y sigue con Hunter, Farrah Goodfairy desaparece después de la graduación. Farrah le cuenta su problema a Cedar y parece que la única solución es hacer que Ashlynn y Hunter se casen, si creen que no tiene sentido eso, mejor averigüenlo aquí. Parte de "El Capítulo Final"


Bienvenidos nuevamente mis queridos lectores y felices fiestas, les deseo que lo hayan pasado bien durante estos días, a partir de esta historia empiezan algunas tramas originales que he ideado, eso significa que la historia de Apple y Darling se retomara en otro momento.

Espero que lo disfruten. Esta historia es parte de "El Capítulo Final" y recomiendo leer mis historias anteriores para disfrutarlo más.

Nota: Tengo presente como funcionan los destinos para las hadas, pero aquí voy a poner algunas ideas propias igualmente.

Como ya saben, los narradores van a narrar la historia, y este es el tipo letra que va a usar cada uno: _NARRADOR,_ _NARRADORA,_ y **_BROOKE._** Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Hada Madrina de Bodas**

 _Era otro hermoso día en los pasillos de Ever After High, en donde actualmente se encontraba Farrah Goodfairy, la hija del Hada Madrina del cuento de la Cenicienta._

 _Ella estaba en camino a su próxima clase, llevando una pila de libros que había traído desde la biblioteca._

 _ **En su trayecto se encontró con una de sus amigas, la siempre honesta Cedar Wood, hija de Pinocho.**_

"Hola Farrah, ¿qué haces con todos esos libros?" _dijo la joven de madera._

"Un encargo de Baba Yaga, los necesita para su próxima clase" _respondió la joven hada._

"Eso se ve muy pesado, ¿por qué no sólo usas tu varita y haces que parezca mágicamente en su escritorio?" _sugirió Cedar._

"Desafortunadamente no puedo, es para su clase de medio día. Si uso mi varita entonces volverían cuando el reloj marque las 12 y me encontraría en problemas"

"Entiendo, cosas de hada madrina. Si quieres ayudarte acompañarte, no tengo nada mejor que hacer"

"Muchas gracias"

 _ **Con esto Farrah le pasó la mitad de los libros y ambas se dirigieron a la oficina de Baba Yaga.**_

* * *

 ** _Cuando llegaron a la oficina tocaron la puerta para ver si Baba Yaga se hallaba ahí, esperaron unos segundos y la puerta se abrió revelando a la bruja._**

"Es bueno verla señorita Goodfairy y veo que trajo a la señorita Wood, por favor pasen y dejen los libros en mi escritorio" _dijo Baba Yaga, a lo cual las chicas siguieron sus instrucciones._

"Listo" _dijo la hada,_ "Si necesita algo más sabe que puede contar conmigo"

"En realidad no solo le pedí que viniera para entregar mis libros jovencita, hay algo que tengo que hablar con usted" _explicó Baba Yaga para entonces darle una mirada a Cedar_ _,_ "En privado"

"Entiendo, es algo importante que no me concierne. Esperaré afuera" **_dijo Cedar saliendo del salón._**

"Bueno, ¿de qué quiere hablar?" _se preguntó la joven hada._

"Debemos hablar en relación a tu destino. Recibí una aviso del Gran Consejo de Hadas sobre tu situación"

 _Con la sola mención del consejo de hadas a Farrah le entraron escalofríos._

 ** _¿Por qué exactamente? ¿Qué hace este 'Gran Consejo de Hadas'?_**

 _De forma simple, llegan a ser quienes supervisan las labores de cada hada. Como ya sabrás durante el transcurso de la historia hemos visto a distintas clases de haditas revoloteando por ahí, todas ellas cumplen con una función y son reguladas por el Gran Consejo._

 _Eso incluye a las hadas que tienen destinos que se conforman por las hadas buenas del cuento de La Bella Durmiente, la Hada Azul de Pincoho y la Hada Madrina de la Cenicienta. Las hadas de La Bella Durmiente son las que forman parte del Consejo y cuidan al resto como una gran familia._

 ** _Para un mundo con muchos cuentos de hadas solo hay 3 historias con hadas presentes en ellas, eso si es interesante. ¿Pero qué quieren con Farrah? Ella parece contenta con su destino._**

 _Será mejor volver a la historia para averiguarlo._

"¿Qué dice el consejo?" _preguntó Farrah preocupada._

"Están altamente consternadas sobre tu situación, ellas tienen miedo de que si las cosas continúan de esta manera podrías estar en peligro"

"Ya sé, ya me lo han dicho muchas veces esto, pero exactamente que puedo hacer. No es como si al agitar mi varita todo este problema se resolviera"

"Estoy al tanto de eso. Me informaron que ellas ya han ideado una manera de arreglar todo esto y que usted esta en contra de ese plan" _dijo la anciana._

"Eso sería traicionar a mis amigos y eso va en contra de todo lo que creo, nunca jamás lo haría"

"Entiendo sus sentimientos, pero sinceramente lo veo como su única opción viable. Debería pensar en su propio bienestar, no quisiera que le sucediera lo mismo que a su igual"

 _Con la mención de esa persona, a Farrah le entro un sentimiento de tristeza y temor._

"Voy a irme a mi habitación si no le molesta" _dijo Farrah._

"Para nada, solo tranquilícese y aclare su mente. Venga cuando lo necesite" _dijo Baba Yaga, con lo cual la joven hada se dirigió al pasillo donde su amiga de madera la estaba esperando. Ella notó de inmediato que algo le pasaba y empezó a hablar._

"Hey, ¿puedo saber de que estaban hablando ahí dentro?" _dijo Cedar._

"Sinceramente quisiera poder hacerlo, pero esto llega a ser un asunto muy personal. No es por que no te tenga confianza, sino porque se que tu nunca mientes y si alguien te pregunta lo dirías" _explicó buscando evitar ofender a su amiga._

"Eso lo entiendo, pero dudo que alguien me pregunte de que hablamos, y si lo hacen solo empiezo a comer de manera de que no me puedan entender. Créeme, ya a funcionado" _**dijo Cedar sacando una bolsa de frituras y empezando a comer su contenido.**_

 ** _Con esto Farrah rió un poco, pero al pensarlo vio que tenía sentido, por lo cual decidió que sería bueno el contarle el asunto._**

"Supongo, pero hablemos en un lugar más privado, ¿ok?"

"Esta bien para mí. Podríamos ir a mi habitación, Cerise usualmente corre por los bosques durante estas horas y no volverá hasta la tarde" _dijo Cedar._

"Muy bien"

 _Con esto ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de Cedar, y cuando llegaron ahí abrieron la puerta y vieron que efectivamente Cerise no estaba ahí, con lo cual ambas entraron y se acomodaron para platicar._

 _Farrah se encontraba algo nerviosa ante la situación, esto era muy serio y esperaba que con el apoyo de su amiga pudiera encontrar consuelo._

"Antes que nada, ¿qué tanto sabes del Gran Consejo de Hadas?" _preguntó Farrah._

"Se que son las líderes de todas las hadas y tienen muchas responsabilidades incluyendo los desti-oh" _en ese momento Cedar se dio cuenta del rumbo de la conversación,_ "¿Esto tiene que ver con tu destino?"

 _Farrah asintió la cabeza, con lo cual Cedar mostró preocupación antes esto._

"Cuéntame todo, no te guardes nada" _dijo Cedar._

"Desde hace tiempo, el Gran Consejo a estado siguiendo de cerca mi situación. Temen que mi historia este en riesgo de desaparecer, y si eso pasa yo me iría también"

"¿Pero por qué dices que tu historia esta en riesgo? No lo entiendo"

"Ya ves que se supone que soy el Hada Madrina de la Cenicienta, vengo a ayudarla para escapar de la vida miserable que tiene con su madrastra y hermanastras con la magia y encontrar a su príncipe azul en el baile. Ahora dime, ¿qué sucedería si la próxima Cenicienta no necesitara ayuda y ya hubiera encontrado a su príncipe por cuenta propia?" **_dijo expresando miedo entre sus palabras._**

 ** _Cedar entonces entendió la fuente del problema de su amiga._**

"Si Ashlynn ya se encuentra feliz con Hunter, tu no tendrás que ayudarla y no cumplirías tu destino. Y al ser un hada tú-"

"Poof. Desaparezco"

 ** _Entonces Cedar empezó a abrazar a Farrah con la esperanza de disminuir sus preocupaciones, pero ella comenzó a sollozar en su hombro. Esto no era algo que se pudiera tomar a la ligera, la posibilidad de no poder ver a sus amigos felices por el resto de sus vidas era algo que le perturbaba en lo más profundo del alma de la joven hada._**

 ** _Cuando las cosas ya se calmaron, se separaron y continuaron su platica._**

"¿No hay una manera de evitar que eso pase?" **_preguntó Cedar._**

"Si las cosas siguen como hasta ahora, dudo poder estar en la graduación. Pero el Consejo ya había ideado un plan, solo necesitaban mi autorización pero no dejaría que algo así le sucediera a mis amigos" _expresó Farrah,_ "Ellas querían usar su magia para cambiar lo que pasó de manera de que Ashlynn y Hunter nunca se hubieran conocido, así nunca hubieran estado juntos y yo no me encontraría en peligro"

"¡Eso es simplemente despreciable! Se supone que las hadas buscan ayudar al amor verdadero, pero no me imagino pensando que se esas mismas hadas quisieran separar a dos personas. Aunque salvara tu vida no me agradaría el saber que lo hicieran de esa manera"

 _Farrah busco el no tomar personal esa última oración, era la usual honestidad de Cedar. Aunque ella misma se sintiera de la misma forma respecto a eso._

"A mi tampoco, casi me desmayo cuando me lo dijeron y me rehusé de inmediato. Aunque me aseguraran que se sentiría como un mal sueño no podría vivir en ese mundo de pesadilla" _expresó el hada._

"¿No hay otra manera de arreglarlo sin tener que separarlos?" _dijo la joven de madera._

"No la hay, se necesitaría una magia extremadamente poderosa para alterar mi destino y evitar que desapareciera"

"¿Qué tal si tú te convierte el el Hada Azul de mi historia? Después de todo necesito una ya que la que iba a serlo desapareció" _dijo con tristeza._

 _Le fue complicado a ambas el tener que recordar lo que le sucedió a la-que-iba-a-ser Hada Azul que no quiso seguir su destino y sencillamente desapareció._

 ** _¿Cuándo pasó?_**

 _Fue hace varios años, se nos hace complicado el tener que contar esa historia nuevamente._

 _Para resumirla, la hija del Hada Azul pensó en su rol en la historia como no tan importante. Ya que solo le daba vida a un muñeco de madera y luego lo convertía en humano, nada de aventura o enseñanzas para ella. Su convicción en esas ideas se volvieron tan fuertes que desapareció._

 _Eso pasó antes de que entrara a Ever After High, fue toda una tragedia y un recordatorio terrible. No fue necesario el comentarlo para saber que provoco un impacto en varios para seguir sus destinos por el miedo de desaparecer._

 _Tal vez no sea verdad para la mayoría de los cuentos, pero las hadas si deben seguir sus destinos y vivir con ellos, o el dejar de existir._

 ** _¿No tomo en cuenta que por ella existe la historia de Pinocho? Su parte era la más importante de todas. Permitió que se contara la historia._**

 _A veces uno se da cuenta muy tarde._

 _Pero todos tienen importancia, no importa que papel jueguen en la historia._

 ** _Este ambiente se puso deprimente, igual que en el cuarto donde guardaron silencio unos instantes._**

"Dudo que se pueda, existen muchas regulaciones y solo se permite cambiar el destino de un hada en casos extremos" _dijo Farrah._

"¿No es suficiente que tu vayas a desaparecer?"

"El Consejo no lo permitirá, no mientras aún puedan usar su magia para cambiar las cosas. Solo lo permitirán si acaso mi cuento se vuelve incontable de forma permanente"

"¿Eso qué significa?"

"La historia se vuelve incontable si uno de los personajes no puede participar, es decir si ellos..." _Farrah hizo un movimiento de su dedo a través de su cuello con lo cuál su amiga la entendió,_ "O que estén comprometidos de manera inquebrantable y eterna"

"¿Pero no era que Ashlynn y Hunter estuvieran juntos la causa de todo esto?"

"Si, pero solo son novios, no están comprometidos más allá del noviazgo. Si no se separan y se casan después de la graduación desaparezco"

 ** _Pero entonces se le ocurrió a Cedar un plan desquiciado._**

"¡Espera una astilla! ¿Qué tal si se casan antes de la graduación?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Si Ashlynn y Hunter se casan antes de que se gradúen, entonces estarían comprometidos y tú te podrías volver la próxima Hada Azul, evitando que desaparezcas"

"Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera" **_dijo Farrah,_** "Pero no se si vaya a funcionar, nunca se había hecho antes, son solo leyendas"

"Aunque sean pocas las probabilidades por lo menos deberíamos hacer el intento, ¿no crees?"

 _Farrah pensó en eso. No existía ninguna garantía de que si Ashlynn y Hunter se casaran ahora daría un resultado distinto a que si se casan cuando ya sean adultos._

 _Pero a fin de cuentas era su única posibilidad de ayudarse a sí misma sin poner en riesgo a sus amigos._

"Muy bien pero, ¿cómo haremos que se casen?"

"No lo sé, yo pensaba decirles que si podrían casarse antes de la graduación, aunque podrían ponerse nerviosos por la idea y reusarse" _dijo Cedar._

 _La joven hada considero la idea de decirles, eran sus amigos y sabía que le ayudarían en lo que fuera. El problema eran los adultos._

"No es mala idea, pero ¿quién los casaría?" _expresó su preocupación, ya que ningún adulto en su sano juicio casaría a dos menores de edad, al menos no aquí._

"Cupido puede. Lo menciono en una ocasión que ella esta un cien por ciento autorizada a casar a dos personas si su amor es puro y con la presencia de al menos 2 testigos. Solo es cuestión de preguntarle" _**dijo Cedar.**_

"Muy bien, solo falta el lugar y los demás preparativos, ve a hablar con Cupido y organizaremos todo para que este listo esta tarde" _dijo Farrah._

"Wow, wow, wow. Para tu carruaje un momento, déjame entender lo que dices, ¿quieres organizar la boda y realizarla hoy?"

"¿Si es posible?"

"Oye relájate, tenemos mucho tiempo para planear la boda, no es como si nos graduáramos mañana"

"Perdona, con todo lo de hoy me siento algo estresada"

"No te preocupes por eso, voy a llamar a Cupido para que venga y veremos como vamos a hacerlo, ¿okay?"

 _La sonrisa de la joven de madera fue suficiente para animar el humor de la hada, todo saldrá bien. No todo debe suceder antes de medianoche._

"Okay, muchas gracias por esto"

"No es nada, solo me aseguro de ayudar a mi próxima hada azul"

* * *

 _ **Cupido les dijo que fueran a su estudio a discutir esto, por lo cual ambas se dirigieron a ese lugar. Soy solo yo o durante este tiempo hemos visitado más el estudio de Cupido varias veces durante estas historias. Solo es una observación.**_

 _Tal vez, pero debemos concentrarnos en la historia. Luego de que le contaran de la situación y de su plan, Cupido erespondió._

"Este llega a ser un plan sumamente loco. Estoy dentro"

"Muy bien, ¿cómo sugieres que hagamos la boda?" _preguntó Farrah._

"No se preocupen por las decoraciones, yo me encargo de eso. Nada más necesitaremos un lugar para realizarlo"

"¿Qué tal en el Bosque Encantado? Conozco un claro bellísimo donde nadie nos verá" _dijo Cedar._

"Eso funcionaría, tardaran un par de días en llegar los paquetes de flores y demás cosas. Les avisare cuando todo este listo para que los traigan"

"¿Estas segura de que no nos necesitas para algo más?" _preguntó la hada._

"Por ahora actúen natural y es no les digan nada hasta que estén en camino para no arruinar la sorpresa" _dijo la querubín._

"¿No sería más fácil el solo decirles que necesitamos que se casen para salvar a Farrah?" _preguntó Cedar._

"Tal vez, pero para ser sincera siempre quise organizar una boda sin que los novios lo supieran hasta último momento" **_Farrah y Cedar miraron a Cupido con una cara de ¿confundidas? o más bien '¿hablas enserio?', con lo cual la joven respondió,_** "Solo tráiganlos al lugar el día de la boda. Voy a preguntarle a Maddie si me puede apoyar en la comida y los anillos"

"Uno: Dudo poder guardar el secreto, si me preguntan si planeo algo entonces les diré antes de tiempo y el plan se arruinaría. Y dos: ¿De dónde Maddie sacaría los anillos?" _dijo Cedar._

"De su sombrero, su familia ha regalado anillos de boda en el País de las Maravillas durante generaciones. Y sobre tu situación lo mejor es que te apartes de Ashlynn y Hunter por lo menos esta semana"

"Tiene razón, solo serán unos días y luego todas estaremos en la boda" **_dijo Farrah._**

"Supongo" **_dijo Cedar algo triste por tener que alejarse de sus amigos a causa de su incapacidad de mentir,_** "Entonces nosotras los traeríamos cuando todo este listo, les explicamos todo y realizamos la ceremonia"

"Exacto, dentro de unos días tendremos boda"

 ** _Con esto Cedar y Farrah abandonaron el lugar, esperando lo mejor._**

* * *

 _Finalmente el día había llegado, Cupido les aviso que todo ya estaba listo y solo faltaban los novios._ _Cedar se había adelantó viendo como quedó en lugar mientras Farrah traía a Ashlynn y a Hunter._

"Este lugar se ve esplendoroso" _**dijo Cedar hipnotizada por como quedo el lugar.**_

"No fue ningún problema" _dijo Madeline que estaba sobre una pila de cosas buscando algo en su sombrero,_ "Estoy buscando los anillos, y creo que-whoa. ¡Aquí! Les presento los anillos" _Entonces de su sombrero sacó un par de anillos de oro junto con una almohadilla morada. Con eso ya hecho comenzó a guardar el resto de sus cosas en su lugar._

"Tenemos todo preparado, ¿cuánto tardara en venir Farrah?" _pregunto Cupido._

"Esta en camino junto a los novios" _le respondió Cedar._

"¡Esto será sombretástico! Me encantan las bodas y todo lo relacionado con ellas, en especial el buffet. ¡Y al ser la boda de Ashlynn y Hunter me emociona todavía más!" **_dijo una Maddie extra-entusiasmada, y con toda razón ya que las bodas son geniales,_** "¡Exacto! En especial por la Ceremonia del Té de Matrimonio del País de las Maravillas. ¡La mejor boda de la historia!"

 _Entonces a lo lejos escucharon a sus amigos acercándose al lugar._

"Rápido. Todos en sus lugares" _dijo Cupido, con esto ella se acomodo junto al altar mientras que Maddie y Cedar se quedaron en sus lugares al no saber cuáles eran sus posiciones._

"Se preguntaran la razón por la que los traje aquí" _decía Farrah mientras salía de los arbustos,_ "Bueno, es esta"

 ** _Al salir de los arbustos, Ashlynn y Hunter se quedaron asombrados por lo que vieron ahí._**

 ** _Cupido y Maddie habían hecho del lugar digno de una boda real, pusieron un total de 4 sillas de color blancas en frente del altar, con dos de ambos lados. Arriba de este se encontraba un arco decorado con rosas de distintos colores. Los arbustos que rodeaban el claro le daban el toque secreto a esta boda secreta._** ** _Detrás de las sillas se encontraba la mesa de buffet que consistía un pastel de bodas tradicional con mini figuras de los novios, distintas clases de pan y té, y una fuente de chocolate que a su alrededor era decorado por muchos dulces de distintas formas y colores._**

 ** _Simplemente mágico._**

"¿Qu-Qué es esto?" _dijo la joven pelirroja aparentemente asombrada._

"Digamos que es algo así como su boda" _dijo Farrah tratando suavizar la noticia._

"¿Boda?" _dijo el joven cazador también aparentemente sorprendido._

 _ **¿Por qué usan la palabra 'aparentemente'? Es claro que están sorprendidos.**_

 _Solo espera._

"Ya se que esto es completamente inesperado y sin sentido, pero quisiera que me dieran la oportunidad de explicarme" _dijo Farrah._

"Muy bien. Sería agradable que alguien nos explicara lo que esta pasando, ¿no crees?" _dijo Ashlynn a Hunter._

"Pero yo ya les conté del plan el otro día" _dijo Cedar con lo cuál llamó la atención de todos los presentes,_ "A veces desearía poder mentir"

 _ **Cupido y Farrah quedaron sorprendidas con eso, mientras que la pareja simplemente sonrió y encogió los hombros al ver que ya no podían fingir el no saber nada. Mientras Maddie seguía haciendo lo suyo.**_

"Eso no significa que no quiera saber cómo se enteraron"

"Eso lo podemos explicar" _dijo Hunter,_ "El día de ayer vimos a Cedar en el Abracafé, y como no la habíamos visto durante los últimos días nos acercamos a ella"

"Cuando le preguntamos porque parecía evitarnos nos contó que era por un plan secreto ideado por ustedes" _explicó Ashlynn._

"Luego me preguntaron que clase de plan, una cosa llevo a otra y al final se los dije todo"

"¿Y por qué pretendieron no saber nada?" _preguntó Cupido._

"También nos dijo que querías organizar una boda de este estilo y no queríamos arruinarte la experiencia. Perdona por eso" _dijo el joven._

"Retrocedan las manecillas unos minutos, ¿ustedes sabían del plan para casarlos y aún así vinieron?" _dijo Farrah._

"Por supuesto, esto es importante para ti. No podríamos defraudar a alguien que estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por la felicidad de sus amigos" _expresó la princesa._

 ** _Con estas palabras lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la joven hada al saber que tenía amigos tan maravillosos, tanto que se casaran antes de lo planeado por ella._**

"Ahora creo que tenemos una boda que realizar, ¿no es así cariño?"

"Por supuesto mi amor"

* * *

 _ **Los invitados estaban sentados en sus sillas, de izquierda a derecha se encontraban Farrah, Cedar, Maddie y Pesky. Detrás del altar se encontraba Cupido quien iba a oficiar la ceremonia y delante un claramente nervioso-por-la-boda Hunter Huntsman en un esmoquin que Cupido había traído para el.**_

 _ **Con una señal de Cupido los pájaros del lugar entonaron la marcha nupcial, con lo cual una hermosísima Ashlynn Ella avanzó en camino al altar, luciendo un bello vestido de bodas blanco sencillo junto a un velo con un arco de flores en su cabeza. Todos quedaron asombrado, en especial el novio.**_

"Amigas y animalitos del bosque" **_dijo Cupido,_** "Hoy estamos reunidos aquí para unir a Ashlynn Ella y Hunter Huntsman en sagrado matrimonio, uniendo los destinos de ambos para siempre a partir de hoy, cuyo lazo es tan fuerte que ni siquiera la muerte lo romperá. Antes de comenzar, ¿quieren decirse unas palabras?"

"Yo tengo algo que decir" **_dijo Hunter._**

 ** _Pesky entonces le arrojó una bellota,_** "¡Auch! Gracias"

 ** _Con esto la abrió revelando un trozo de papel que desdobló y leyó su contenido._**

"Ashlynn, desde la primera vez que te vi ayudando a las criaturas del bosque, supe que eras una persona muy amable y servicial. Con el tiempo te conocí mejor, al ver la manera en la que ayudas a tus amigos, tu gran gusto por los zapatos, la sonrisa que surge de tu cara al ver a los que amas felices. Por todo eso y mucho más me enamore de ti. Aún siento que estoy soñando el estar hoy junto a ti, porque es un sueño hecho realidad"

"Awwwww" **_Awwwwww._**

"Oh Hunter, eso es hermoso" **_dijo Ashlynn,_** "Yo también tengo algunas palabras que compartir"

"Desde que te conocí supe que tu y yo acabaríamos en esta situación, los dos parados en un altar en nuestra boda. Cuando estaba contigo todo eso de los destinos, que si eramos royals o rebels, no importaba. Lo único que siempre importo es que estuviéramos felices. Pasamos por situaciones complicadas, pero al final siempre logramos superarlas y volver a nuestra relación mucho más fuerte en el proceso. El estar junto a ti también es un sueño hecho realidad"

 ** _*Sigh* *Sigh*_** "¿Necesitas un pañuelo?" **_Por favor._**

"Aquí tienes" **_Madeline puso un pañuelo dentro de su sombrero el cual alcance._** ** _Gracias._**

"Hunter Huntsman, ¿aceptas a Ashlynn Ella como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla en salud y enfermedad, en riqueza y en pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Acepto"

"Y tú Ashlynn Ella, ¿aceptas a Hunter Huntsman como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en salud y enfermedad, en riqueza y en pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Acepto"

"Entonces, por el poder que me concede el amor verdadero, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia"

 _ **Con un suave beso en los labios todos empezaron a aplaudir, este era el inicio del resto de sus vidas juntos. Bueno, el primero ya que van a casarse nuevamente con sus familias presentes, pero eso será para otro momento.**_

"¡Es hora de la Ceremonia del Té del Matrimonio!" _**exclamó Maddie, que se acercó al buffet tomando un trozo de pastel y arrojándolo directo a Cupido.**_

 _ **Cupido empezó a reírse.**_

"Me encantan las tradiciones del País de las Maravillas" _**dijo acercándose a la mesa de la cual agarro un pastelillo y lo tiró en dirección a Maddie, solo que lo esquivó y le dio a Hunter.**_

 _ **Con esto los demás se acercaron y de un momento a otro una guerra de comida tuvo lugar. Desearía que cuando me case tengamos una guerra de comida.**_

 _Mejor comenzamos a ahorrar para la limpieza del salón._

 _Definitivamente._

* * *

 _Un nuevo día despertaba en Ever After High, pero Farrah Goodfairy ya estaba despierta completamente lista antes del amanecer, por lo cual decidió ir a la Biblioteca para despejar su mente._

 _Después de la ceremonia del día anterior ella se encontraba ansiosa, estaba más que contenta de que sus amigos se casaran pero no sabía si el plan tuvo exito. No obtendría ninguna clase de confirmación hasta que el Consejo le informe, y no es como si pudiera contactarlos. Lo único que podía hacer es esperar y aceptar el resultado._

 ** _Pasara lo que pasara, ella sabía que tendría a sus amigos para apoyarla. Mientras pensaba en los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos, una luz blanca resplandeciente apareció frente a ella._**

"¿Farrah Goodfairy?" **_preguntó la luz a lo cual Farrah asintió, revelando a una pequeña hada con piel, vestido y cabello blancos._**

"Bien querida, tengo un mensaje importantísimo para ti de parte del Gran Consejo de Hadas, ¿no hay nadie cerca, verdad?" **_Farrah sacudió la cabeza como respuesta,_** "Bien, como decía, el Consejo se ha enterado de que, de alguna manera, tu destino ha sido alterado por factores externos generando que tu historia se clasificara como incontable"

 _Farrah usó todas sus fuerzas para evitar saltar de felicidad, hasta ahora parecía que había el plan había funcionado._

"Claro que usted ya lo sabía, el Consejo tuvo una sesión de emergencia en relación de como actuar de acuerdo a sus acciones. Incluso hubo una votación para considerar si permitirían este 'matrimonio', el cual resulto por un pequeño margen el permitirlo y actuar conforme a ello"

"¿Eso qué significa?" _preguntó Farrah._

"Significa esto"

 _ **El hada mensajera entonces sacó su varita y empezó a girar alrededor de Farrah, cubriéndola de polvos mágicos.**_

"Por los poderes que me han concedido el Gran Consejo de Hadas, a partir del día de hoy usted, Farrah Goodfairy, llevará el destino de ser la próxima Hada Azul en el cuento de Pinocho. Ahora su magia no estará limitada a la hora del día. Felicidades. Ahora si me disculpa debo informar a los Hermanos Grimm de este giro de los acontecimientos"

"¿Les dirá todos los detalles?" _preguntó Farrah._

"Depende del Consejo. Nos vemos señorita Goodfairy"

 _Con esto se fue, dejando a Farrah en medio del pasillo feliz, al saber que estará con sus amigos más tiempo._

* * *

"¡Por mi astilla! ¡Funcionó! Me sorprende que funcionara" _dijo Cedar que se encontraba en su habitación junto a Farrah,_ "El intento valió la pena"

"¡Ya lo sé!" _expresó Farrah,_ "Todo salió bien, Ashlynn y Hunter están juntos y mi existencia ya no corre peligro"

"Eso y tienes las habilidades del Hada Azul"

"Si, casi no había pensado en eso. Ahora mi magia no desaparecerá cuando den las 12"

 ** _Claramente todos estaban felices y contentos por como resultaron las cosas, pero Cedar parecía estar nerviosa por decir algo, y desafortunadamente por su condición lo dijo._**

"Farrah, ahora que eres mi Hada Azul, ¿me podrías hacer un favor?"

"Por supuesto, ¿qué deseas?"

 _Mientras nos alejamos del lugar, viendo por la ventana, la respuesta a la pregunta que hizo Farrah se queda como una incógnita._

 ** _¡Deben de estar bromeando! ¿No podemos conocer la respuesta?_**

 _En el futuro lo sabremos, por ahora lo dejamos al aire para crear incógnita._

 ** _Pues más les vale que valga la pena. Hasta la próxima._**

* * *

¿Cuál será la respuesta? Se revelará dentro de no-se-cuantos capítulos, pero lo hará.

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, sería bueno que lo compartieran con sus amigos o familiares ya que están en casa para la fiestas. Por cierto, les deseo a todos ustedes felices fiestas, Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo

Dejen sus comentarios y que hayan disfrutado de la historia. Los leo luego.


End file.
